Bleak House
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: On a routine mission to check out a house that may be used as a look out against enemy boats the Home Guard find that events have taken a sinister turn as one of their number goes missing. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sergeant Wilson couldn't understand it. He had the feeling all week. It was as if it was in the air all around him. It invaded his sleep at night. There was no reason for it, things were going well at the bank. Things were going even better with the home guard. They had just foiled a major plot of the Nazis to smuggle a deadly nerve agent into the country. Just by following up on a passing rumor they traced the deadly substance to a local train station. It was hidden in a duffle bag in a cubicle of the men's toilets.

The spy sent in to collect it was immediately arrested and the home guard sealed the area off as experts from London dealt with the substance. It had been a fine weeks work and it had put them on the map. Everyone was buzzing with excitement about it. Mainwearing stood just a little bit taller these days but Wilson was subdued. He couldn't shake himself out of it.

By Friday he had decided once and for all to put it out of his head. He was looking forward to their trip down to Cornwall and he wasn't going to let a nonsense like this spoil it for him.

The trip was home guard business. They were to check out a large mansion house by the sea. The family had very kindly offered to let the house be used as a look out for suspicious fishing boats trying to enter the country. Wilson had told Mavis that it would take all weekend and he was careful to bring Frank along in that as well. He despaired when Frank answered that it was sinful to lie. He would have to have a long talk with that boy or he would never survive marriage.

The plan was that they were to check out the house, see if it was suitable for such use. Once that business was done and dusted there was a certain boarding house down the village Walker knew about. He had pulled some strings and had gotten them all passes.

Mainwaring was totally against the plan. When he eventually found out about it he assumed it would be wall to wall ladies of the night. He forbid that immediately until Walker put him straight telling him that it was just an all night bar with all the bacon butties you could eat. Any women there would not be of the paid variety. For once Captain Mainwaring believed him, just lately Joe Walker had been taken with a young Irish girl from the bank. It seemed as though that might be getting serious.

They all arrived early at the church hall on Friday morning. Jones was in exceptionally good form and trying to organize everyone as usual. Frank had half a pound of broken chocolate on him and offered it round to everyone. Godfrey had brought a large batch of cucumber sandwiches made by Sissy and a large canister of ginger beer.

"Glad to see we have a hundred percent turnout for this trip," Mainwaring began

"Unfortunately Corporal Jones van is not available as it is in the shop but Charles Mason has kindly offered to lend us his lorry. Myself and Sergeant Wilson will ride up front and the rest of you can ride in the back. That shouldn't be much of a hardship for you as it is a glorious day." Mainwaring fixed them with a rare smile.

"Wilson, will you get the forms from the office. The house holders will need to sign consent forms if their house is to be used by the state."

"Very good sir," Wilson nodded as he headed off in that direction.

"The rest of you can fall in and head out to the truck." he gestured.

He smiled as the platoon cheered and headed out into the sunshine.

The trip turned out very pleasant. Although they were sitting on not very comfortable boards in the back of a lorry the sun was high in the sky and Walker got a sing song going. Pike thought it such fun to be in the back of an old lorry singing with all his friends. Wilson looked back and smiled at his happy tanned face. They stopped half way down and sat on the grass to enjoy Godfrey's sandwiches and a pound of cooked sausages supplied by Corporal Jones.

They arrived at the house by late afternoon. The sun was beginning to dip over the horizon. The couple were a jovial elderly pair with a smile and a warm welcome for the troops. Even better, their large oak kitchen table was laden with salads, meat, buttered bread and bowls of stewed fruit for the men. They all got stuck in.

When they had eaten their fill and indulged in just the right amount of polite conversation Mainwaring felt it was time to get down to business.

"May I say that it is most awfully kind of you to offer to throw open your house for the good of the war effort."

The old man smiled gently.

"Not at all, it's the least we could do. We all must do our bit to keep Gerry at bay."

Mainwaring smiled stiffly. "If more people thought like you then Hitler would not stand a chance. You're a credit to your country."

"Thank you captain Mainwaring," the lady smiled warmly.

"We have looked over the house and given the view from the uppermost windows we think it would indeed be of great benefit as a lookout. There only remains a couple of consent forms to sign if you would be so good."

Mainwaring then looked to sergeant Wilson.

"Wilson,"

"Yes sir?"

"Where are the forms?"

"Forms sir?"

"Yes the forms, the consent forms for these people to sign," he barked, growing impatient.

"Oh dear we must have left them in the lorry. Frank, be a good lad and fetch the forms from the lorry will you," Wilson asked the boy.

Pike stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth and headed towards the door.

The house was very large and spacious with high ceilings and fine oak furniture but Pike managed to find his way back to the front door. He stepped out and immediately pulled his jacket closer round him as a wind was getting up.

He ran towards the Lorry holding his hat to his head so that it wouldn't blow off. He scampered around the rear of the vehicle but stopped short and gaped at the four or five men peering into it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Seconds later he hit the ground. He lay unconscious at their feet as they looked to the house.

Their leader looked down at Pike.

"They shouldn't pose a problem," he muttered. "Most of them are old. Tie this boy up and keep him quiet. We don't want a showdown just yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had planned to finish their business early and be on their way but after tea the old couple insisted on giving them an extensive tour of the house. It was indeed massive, the lads couldn't help but get caught up on in its old world appeal. There was a room in the south quarter that was just wall to wall paintings of the previous inhabitants. They had obviously hired a professional artist to take the families likeness as each picture was plush in rich colors. Wilson peered intently at the faces in the canvas.

"What r ye staring at. Ye not seen a painting before?" Frazer grinned up at him.

"Why yes, very good. No I was just marveling at how similar they all look. They all have that dark hair and pale features."

"Eye. They're all from the same family no doubt about it." Frazer nodded.

Walker sidled up to them and Wilson knew immediately what he wanted by his face.

"Yes, off you go Joe, enjoy your smoke. Will you kindly see what Frank is up to. I hope he hasn't broken anything."

Walker nodded his thanks and headed downstairs.

Walker headed down the stone steps and fished his cigarettes from his pocket. He was dying for a smoke and the first drag sent his head dizzy. They would have to be making a move soon. It was getting dark and a storm was getting up. Walker took another long pull from his cigarette and looked around. The lorry was parked just where they had left it. A lowly wind howled all around him. Walker squinted his eyes as he stared out into the approaching night. Something felt wrong. After a moment he threw his cigarette and went to the Lorry. He looked in and could clearly see the forms young Pike was sent to get. The forms he was sent to get over an hour ago. Walker turned from the Lorry and walked down the dirt path towards the cliff. He stepped carefully towards the edge and noted a flimsy fence broken in places shielding onlookers from the steep drop to the rocks below . Walker turned and looked back towards the house, an anxious frown on his face. The young fool has gotten himself lost in that big old house, he told himself.

Mainwaring was showing the troops an ancient battle gun mounted on a cabinet by the window. His father had owned one just like it so Mainwaring considered himself quite an authority on it. He was explaining how one would mount the ball and the gunpowder in such a device. Walker discreetly walked up to him.

"Sir I need to speak with you," he said.

Walker didn't want to alarm Sergeant Wilson just yet so he kept his voice as casual as he could. Wilson was inspecting a case of guns with Frazer and had his back to him.

"Walker where have you been. It's very rude to just walk off..."

The words died on Mainwaring's lips. There was not a trace of the usual smirk on the young man's face Walker looked deadly serious.

"What is it," he asked.

"Sir I can't find Private Pike,"

"Don't be silly, he's... " Mainwaring looked about the room.

On not seeing the boy Mainwaring looked back at Walker.

"He's gotten lost in the house somewhere. He's probably found the playroom stupid boy."

"Sir he went out to get the forms from the lorry. I don't think anyone has seen him since."

Mainwaring turned to Sergeant Wilson.

"Wilson, where's the boy, where's private Pike?" he asked.

Wilson frowned. "I sent Walker to fetch him. Joe didn't you find him?"

"No sir, I couldn't find him. That's what I'm saying. He's disappeared."

Wilson chuckled. "That's absurd, he couldn't have disappeared. He's around the house somewhere."

"Sir I suggest we pan out and search the house for Private Pike." Jones said.

"No don't be stupid Jones, the boy has most likely gotten distracted by something. This is a big house. He'll turn up sooner or later."

"Sir I suggest we get the forms and get them signed so that we can make a move. The weather has thrown up a perfect gale out there." Wilson told him.

"Good idea Wilson," Mainwaring nodded.

"Walker, please get the forms from the lorry and when you see Pike tell him I want to speak to him."

~o~

Pike shivered as the man came close to him. He did not make eye contact with the man but instead tried to calm his frantic nerves.

The man put up a grimy finger and traced it down the line of dried blood on the boys face.

"That's right, don't look at me. That way you might live longer. Spoilt little British bastard, If I were to kill you now there would be one less wouldn't there."

There was no answer, just the sound of Pikes labored breaths.

Another man called out from his place at the table,

"Lance, leave him alone. Come here, finish the game."

The man called Lance did get up but he reached out and smacked Pike hard across the head in one final gesture of hate. Pike didn't react. He watched out the corner of his eye with some relief as the man headed back to the card game.

Pike was cold, bone cold. He could no longer feel his fingers as his hands were bound too tightly behind his back. His head ached from the blow he had received Tears stung the back of his eyes but he would not let them fall. He had promised Uncle Arthur. He had promised that if ever there was an air raid or an invasion that he would be brave on account of his mother. Pike had promised and so he did his best to remain calm.

~o~

Once all the forms were signed Mainwaring and Wilson drank a glass of sweet sherry with the couple. Talk turned to cricket and the state of the weather. Finally in a pause in the conversation Mainwaring rose to his feet and proposed that they should really make a move. They all shook hands and the couple saw them to the door.

"Frazer, round up the men will you, we need to be off." Mainwaring gestured to him.

"We canna leave captain."

"What are you talking about?" Mainwaring asked impatiently.

"We've not found the boy sir. The boy is still missing."

For the first time Mainwaring began to sense that there was something very wrong and a feeling of panic began to creep around his heart.

"You mean to tell me Pike has not been found?" he asked.

Wilson put a hand to his face but could not find his voice to speak.

"That's what I mean to tell you sir," Frazer nodded.

Walker came up to them just then.

"Sir, I think you better take a look at this."

He led them down to the Lorry and shone his torch on the rear mud guard.

"Is that what I think it is," Mainwaring asked in barely a whisper.

Walker put a hand to it and shone his torch on the red stain now on his fingers.

"Oh God, Oh God." Wilson muttered as he began to sway. Walker and Jones went one each side of him and brought him to a large rock to sit.

Mainwaring cleared his throat and tried to speak without emotion.

"Men, we must presume that we are under attack. We will collect what weapons we have and inform HQ of our position."

"They don't have a phone sir." Walker told him.

"I already asked."

"What's more, we donna have weapons sir. They've been taken." Frazer told them as he examined the hold in the passenger seat.

"I think you'll find sir that this lorry don't work no more either judging by them wires pulled out under the stirring wheel." Walker frowned as he examined the mess.

"Someone has gone to an awful amount of trouble to make sure we are stuck out here." Mainwaring said grimly. He went and stood by Wilson putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Well I say if they want a fight they will get one. If they harm one hair on that boys head they will have me to answer to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermann put the plate of food down next to the boy and took out his knife.

Pike sucked in a breath and tried to move away from him but Hermann caught hold of his collar.

"I only mean to cut you lose so you can eat boy." he muttered.

"I'm not hungry." Pike told him.

Hermann reached over and cut the rope binding his hands. Slowly Pike brought his hands around to his front and rubbed at his skinned wrists.

"Starving yourself is not going to do you much good." he took the plate of cold meat and bread and placed it in Pikes lap.

"Eat boy."

Pike looked about him. Stone walls, one table and six men. He looked high above him, was this a cave it looked like a cave.

"You needn't think of escape boy, there is no escape for you. If you hadn't come upon us like that you would be sleeping in your own bed tonight."

The one they called Lance was speaking. Pike dreaded him the most of the six. Him and Kurt.

Lance was a man in his thirties. He was very fit looking with sleek blond hair and a firm determined mouth. Kurt was in and around Pikes age. Kurt was good looking and sharply dressed with a brown leather jacket and expensive looking shirt. They both liked to take a swipe at Pike whenever they passed him. Kurt particularly liked to taunt him relishing in the comparison between Pikes lean frame and his well toned physique. He took pains to show the others how much stronger he was compared to the puny English boy.

Beside them sat Otto. He had to be at least six foot six. He was built like a tank. Pike had a vague memory of being carried across Ottos back. Did Otto bring him here?

The other three said very little. Hermann sat at the table talking quietly with another man called Lars. Friedrich wore spectacles and looked rather effeminate. He took Pike out to another part of the cave to relieve himself and he cleaned the wound on his head. Pike wasn't scared of Friedrich.

Pike tried to eat the scraps of meat given him. He found it hard to force it down past the lump in his throat. He picked up the cup of water instead.

" Why are you not fighting in the war?" Lance asked him.

Pike glanced sideways at him but didn't answer.

Lance lost his smile.

"I asked you a question."

Pike tried to clear his throat.

"I have funny blood." he said.

"Didn't look funny to me." Kurt grinned around at the rest of them.

Kurt had been the one who had knocked him unconscious. He had been proud to inform Pike of that fact.

"Yes it was good that we came upon him it has worked out," Lance nodded as he pushed shreds of meat around on the tin plate in front of him. He stabbed at a large piece and put it in his mouth.

"The older ones will be no trouble," Lance told the rest of them.

"There is another." Otto spoke for the first time.

"Yes, we know about him. All in good time." Lance nodded.

"All in good time."

~o~

The home guard had to break a small window in order to get back into the house. The couple were gone. The large house was now eerily deserted.

"They were obviously in the plot." Mainwaring muttered.

"Yeah but where did they go?" Walker asked, looking around the massive living room.

"We didn't hear a car did we. Two old dears like that couldn't take off across the fields."

"I don't think they were quite as helpless as they made out Walker," Mainwaring said.

"Sir I'd like to volunteer to take Sergeant Wilson into the kitchen and fix him a stiff drink."

"Very good Jones," Mainwaring nodded.

"No, no I must search, I must search for Frank. He's all alone."

Wilson broke away from Jones and headed for the door. Mainwaring intercepted him.

"Wilson, it's pitch black out there and there's a storm. You'll be blown off the cliff. Go with Corporal Jones, that's an order."

As frantic as he was Wilson continued forward.

Mainwaring put a hand to his arm.

"I can only imagine what you're going through. If I were in your place I would be out of my mind with worry, but know this, we are going to do everything in our power to find him. Now please Arthur, go with Corporal Jones."

Wilson could only nod his consent, he looked shattered. Corporal Jones took charge of him immediately and led him towards the kitchen.

Mainwaring took a moment to collect himself before turning to Godfrey.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just thought perhaps it would be a good idea if I were to go to the kitchen and rustle up some food for everyone."

"Godfrey, how can you think of food at a time like this?"

But then Mainwaring thought on it.

After a moment he nodded his consent.

"On second thoughts you're right Godfrey. Everyone may feel better on a full stomach and there's little we can do with that storm raging outside."

After the meal they all got to work. Mainwaring, Wilson and Walker used what furniture they could find to block out the downstairs windows. They left a tiny gap in each just enough to point a gun through if they needed to.

Corporal Jones went and checked that every exit was securely locked so that no one could creep in on them.

Frazer and Godfrey got down every weapon they could find and began cleaning them up and making them ready.

"There's no bayonet on that one Mr Frazer. I can't do nothin with that." Jones argued.

"You don't need a bayonet ye wee sasonach, ye can just fire it."

"That is as may be Mr Frazer but I can assure you, they don't like it up em the old cold steel."

~o~

As the wind howled around the large house the home guard troops remained in the living room. They took it in shifts to sleep while the others stayed on guard, a job made more difficult as the wind lifted boards and creaked old timbers.

On his turn to sleep Wilson sat staring into the dying embers of the fire. His face looked so drawn and haggard it worried Captain Mainwaring considerably.

"You should really try and sleep you know. You're not doing yourself any good by worrying like this."

Wilson shook his head, he managed a feint smile.

"I was just thinking about that time we were in Blackpool. We turned around for one minute and Frank was gone. He just vanished like that. We were frantic with worry. Everyone was searching. Mavis was near hysterical. Then just over an hour later we found him at the very top of the tower, sitting on a man's lap eating an ice cream. There wasn't a bother on him." Wilson was smiling but Mainwaring could see the moisture glistening in his eyes. He sat up and moved closer.

"Oh God, he's somewhere and he's hurt. How could I let this happen." Wilson bit down on his lip as tears began to fall. He quickly grabbed for his handkerchief and wiped them away.

Mainwaring put a hand to his shoulder.

"Wilson, that boy is made of sterner stuff, don't underestimate him. You have thought him well. He'll come through this with flying colors you mark my words. We will find him and we will make them pay for what they have done."

Wilson nodded. "I can't help feeling though if I had paid attention when he first went missing..."

"Now stop that. We none of us have a crystal ball. If we could see into the future we wouldn't have come on this trip. As it is we must focus on the here and now. What counts is what we do from here."

~o~

As the first embers of light streaked across the morning sky they were out searching. Each carried what gun they could find. As Mainwaring rightly pointed out none of them at any point heard or saw a car pull up and so it was quite possible that Pike was taken on foot and could still be in the area. They searched all morning through endless fields of long grass. Mainwaring and Walker trekked down the long path to the beach. They searched the surrounding rocks and brush and on finding nothing they both stood looking out at the waves listening to the screaming gulls overhead.

"There's nothin down here." Walker said at last.

Mainwaring looked over at him and knew his feeling. It was one of relief, they hadn't found the boy washed up.

"You alright Walker?" he asked.

The younger man let out a ragged breath.

"Yeah...fine."

Walker dug into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. Mainwaring watched as he lit one with a shaky hand and took a sharp drag from it.

"We'll go and see if the others have turned up anything." Walker said, turning his back to Mainwaring and heading off up the beech. Mainwaring followed on behind giving the young man the space he needed.

~o~

Eventually they had to rest and eat. Again Private Godfrey took to the kitchen cooking up some sausages and bacon. They picked at the food, far more interested they were in a radio Jones had found in a box room upstairs. It was working sporadically in that they could get a reception but they needed to be able to call out. The microphone wasn't working and Jones and Frazer were arguing over who would fix it.

"We canna both fix it Jones. Come away and let me at it."

"With all respect Mr Frazer I have more experience than you. I volunteer to be the one to fix the broken radio."

"Ye can take your volunteer and stuff it, I'm fixing the radio and Joe can you take that infernal cigarette somewhere else. I canna see for smoke."

With a feint smile Walker left them to it. He needed air anyway. They were all getting on his nerves. He stepped out into the sunshine and began a walk around the perimeter of the house. It felt good to be out in fresh air, that house was alive with dust and moths. He had gotten around to the back of the house and was about to take a drag from his cigarette when something in the long grass made him freeze. His dark eyes narrowed as slowly he took his gun down from his shoulder. Again he saw it, clearly this time, a figure hiding in the undergrowth.

He was about to act but froze.

He could feel the cold steel barrel at his temple and heard that distinctive click.

"Don't move, drop your weapon."

Walkers gun clattered to the ground as slowly he raised his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Before he could react Walker was surrounded.

"You cry out and the others will come running. What do you think will happen then." Lance smiled cruelly.

"I won't give you no trouble. Leave the others out of it.," Walker told him.

"Very wise...search him."

Walker stood with his hands up as Kurt and Lars went through his pockets. Kurt grinned as he found his cigarettes and matches. He held them up for Walker to see.

"Help yourself." Walker responded flatly.

With five guns trained on him Walker had little choice but to go along with them. They took the path that Walker and Mainwaring had taken earlier. It led all the way down to the beech. Once on the shoreline Lance gave the order to tie his hands. Walkers face lost all color, were they going to drown him?.

As his hands were brought out in front of him Walker began to struggle. He kicked out at them and a scrappy fight ensued. Somehow in the scuffle he managed to take possession of Friedrich's gun. The tide had turned now and they all backed off. He moved backward up the beech with the gun trained on each of them.

"Keep your hands where I can see em, anybody goes for their gun and it'll be the last thing you'll do." he told them.

"We'll kill the boy." Lance said smoothly.

Walker froze. Doubt began to crowd in on him.

"He was very obliging with information, given the right amount of pressure. We've gotten everything we want out of him. By all means take the gun and walk away but you'll never see the boy again."

"Bastards," Walker muttered under his breath.

After a moment and with little choice Walker lowered his weapon. They crowded in on him, the weapon was snatched from his hand and Otto grabbed him roughly by the color of his jacket as the others tied his hands together.

With a firm grip on Walkers jacket Otto waded into the water with the rest of them. They waded out until the water was up practically to their necks. Walker could see now that they were wading past a steep set of rocks to the shoreline on the other side. It didn't deter from his panic as water lapped up around him. Otto didn't mind so much if Walkers head went under as it did several times.

Walker was pulled to shore and dropped on the sand, he lay there choking on the salty water lodged in his lungs. The others were handed dry clothes and began to change into them. Walker looked up and recognized the "old" couple who were at the house. They were now without makeup but their voices were easily recognizable.

"You really should consider a little boat. This is ridiculous you having to change clothes every time you leave the cave."

Lance smiled almost pleasantly.

"We are soldiers, we are not afraid of a little water."

Walker was pulled to his feet. He was vaguely surprised when one of the other men handed him a towel.

Before he could wipe his face the towel was swiped away from him. Kurt flung it back at Hermann giving the man a filthy look.

"Move pig." Kurt pushed Walker in the direction of the mouth of the cave. Walker looked back at him and dearly wanted to take him on. He was a scrawny little upstart surrounded by bigger men. As if sensing his intention Qtto took a firm hold of Walker and marched him into the cave. Otto was a whole lot bigger and stronger and with his hands tied in front of him, Walker had little choice but to comply.

They walked some distance into the cave shining torches to light their way. Soon they came to a large clearing. It was lit by a large railway lamp and some torches. There was a small table littered with tin cups and playing cards, some chairs were scattered around and a set of blankets were stacked in a heap on the floor.

Walker's heart jumped in his chest as to his left he spotted Pike standing in the shadows. Any other time Pike would have run up to him enthusiastically talking a mile a minute but the boy just stood watching the scene. Walkers eyes narrowed as he noted cuts to Pikes face and what looked to be a swollen lip.

"Which of you so called soldiers did that to him?" he asked.

"It's alright Joe," Pike put in quietly.

"I did," Lance grinned, putting his face up close to Walker. "What will you do about it?"

"First opportunity I get I'm goin ta bloody kill you."

The smile slipped a little from Lances face. Inwardly he didn't relish the thought of going a round with this street thug.

"Put him over there in the far corner." Lance ordered.

Otto was about to comply when Lars spoke up.

"We should probably put them sitting together. It will be easier to guard them." he said.

"They can talk to each other and plan," Kurt spat back looking at Lars as if he was a Moran.

"Put them sitting together." Hermann gestured to Friedrich.

Friedrich mumbled something to Walker and brought him to sit by Pike.

Lance glared at Hermann. He took out his hand gun, primed it and pointed it at the prisoners. Pike jumped as it went off but there was only a harmless click.

"I will take first night watch," Lance snapped, pocketing his weapon. He headed out towards the entrance of the cave. Seconds later Kurt followed him.

Walker was put sitting on the dirt ground. Pike inched a little closer to him.

"Yeah come ere Pikey." Walker told him.

Pike came to sit right next to him then.

"You alright son?" Walker asked.

Pike couldn't answer. It was so good to see Joe again it was overwhelming. He put his tied hands, to his face and tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't worry son, I'll get you out of here somehow." Walker told him gently.

~o~

Their jubilation was short lived. They had gotten the radio working and actually managed to talk to someone. Sadly that someone was a veterinary practice working out of the west coast of Ireland. The people there promised to get word to authorities in England but it was a very bad line so who knows when that would happen. Still and all Mainwaring was happy with their progress and urged Corporal Jones to keep working on the radio.

It had taken two and a half hours to get that much out of the radio such was the corroded state of the microphone. By the time they made contact it was beginning to get dark outside. It was then that they realized that Walker was not with them.

"I don't believe this, when's the last time anyone saw him?" Mainwaring asked.

"He was mending the antenna on the radio about two hours ago." Frazer told him.

Mainwaring put a hand to his mouth.

"Right we are going to search this damn house from top to bottom. Perhaps he's fallen down in the basement or gotten locked in a room upstairs."

"He's not in the house." Frazer was dismissive.

"Well whomever has taken him has been using this house as a base perhaps we can unearth some clues." Mainwaring went on.

"Face it Mainwaring, ye have not got a clue. We're dropping like flies and yer grabbing round in the dark."

"I know that Frazer, I know that. Damn it to hell," Mainwaring yelled out suddenly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Mainwaring tried to collect himself together. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at perspiration on his forehead.

"Apologies men, excuse me." Mainwaring turned from them and walked off down the hall.

Jones and Wilson looked to Frazer.

"What ye lookin at me for. I just meant we need to form a better plan is all. How was I to know he'd go off on one."

That night another wild storm raged around the house. Rain pounded the windows as lightening flashed around the house.

Mainwaring was soaked through. He stood on a balcony near the top of the house with a pair of binoculars in hand trying to spot any suspicious activity. To his left he heard movement. He clambered for his gun but held it down as Godfrey ambled towards him holding a mug in both hands.

"You shouldn't be out here, you'll get soaked," Mainwaring told him.

"I could say the same for you sir in fact you are wet through."

"I'll be alright, go down Godfrey. This is no place for you."

"Sir I brought you some hot chocolate. With all respect I will not go down. As medical officer it is my duty to pull rank and to tell YOU to go down...before you catch your death of cold. I hope I wasn't too forceful sir."

Mainwaring couldn't help but smile. He put his gun down beside him and sat heavily on the stone cannon once more.

"Godfrey how did we get into this mess?" he asked.

~o~

The card game was taking all their attention. Friedrich was on a winning streak which had Lance in a fowl temper. He threw his cards down cursing in German as Friedrich took the pot. Nobody was paying attention to the two prisoners huddled against the stone wall. Walker filed through the last of the rope binding his hands together. He gave Pike a cheeky grin as he worked on untying his hands. Pike looked back at him with large eyes full of fear.

"You can't do this Joe," he whispered.

"Shh,"

Their voices had carried. Lance looked up. Seconds later he exploded out of his chair. He turned over the table and advanced on Walker.

This is what the spiv had been waiting for. He launched at Lance knocking him off his feet. The two rolled in the dirt knocking over chairs and throwing up dust as they wrestled. Lance tried to gain the advantage but Walker was strong. He landed several smacks hard across the other mans face. Kurt came behind and tried to get Walker in a head lock. Pike got up and pushed Kurt over when he wasn't ready. Kurt then started in on Pike but at least that gave Walker a chance to put Lance out of action. Another hard smack knocked Lance off his feet. He was getting dazed now. Walker left him crumpled against the rocks and went to help Pike. Kurt was knocking the life out of him when Walker pulled him off the boy and threw him across the clearing. Just then lars and Otto entered the cave. Otto immediately went for Walker, knocking him off his feet with a massive punch. Walker lay sprawled for a moment. He sat up shaking the stars from his head. Otto picked him up from the ground and pinned his arms so that he couldn't defend himself. Lance and Kurt were getting back up and were ready for another round. With his arms pinned there was nothing he could do. Walker let out a breath and braced himself for what was to come.

"No please." Pike went to Lance and begged. "It was me. It was my fault. I started it."

"Pikey." Walker called out firmly. "Go stand over there."

"No please," Pike asked again.

Kurt took hold and shoved Pike off against the wall. He hit the wall of the cave and wouldn't turn as he could hear one sickening punch after the other reigned down on his friend. Eventually Otto let go of Walker and he crumpled to the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walker was not doing well. He was slipping in and out of consciousness and mumbling incoherently when he was awake. Pike used what little water he received to clean the older man's bloodied nose and split lip. Kurt was eager to meet out the same punishment to Pike but Hermann told him to sit down and shut up.

"Why are you defending them. What are you thinking." Lance yelled. "Years we worked on that project, fucking years. Finally we had the nerve agent on British soil. The word had gone all the way up to the Fùrer. We were so close to actually having an audience with him, our great leader and then we were stopped at the post by a group of old man, a half wit boy and this bastard. And you defend him. You are a traitor to the Third Riche."

Hermann looked him square in the face.

"Lance, what will you do when the war is over?" he asked simply.

For a moment Lance was stumped by the question.

Kurt answered for him.

"He will bask in the victory that will show the world that we are indeed the master race. Victorious over all."

Hermann looked sadly at kurt. In his face he saw a thousand newsreels, a thousand promises. There was so many like Kurt, young boys who had lost their childhood innocence to talk of heroic victories and war.

Without a word he went and picked up his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?, Lance asked.

"I'm leaving, I've had enough."

"We're all leaving," Lars chimed in. "Friedrich, get your stuff together."

Friedrich did as Lars asked but before standing with the others he filled a cup with water and left it down beside Pike.

"Go then, get out of my sight. You have betrayed your country and your people. You are a disgrace to the Nazi race."

Hermann looked back at him.

"This is not some grand and victorious crusade Lance. These are local Home Guard volunteers. Most of them are nearing retirement age and that young man over there couldn't fight his way out of a Monestry. Is this really how you want to proceed."

"You betray everything we stand for." Lance yelled back.

"I betray nothing, I am German,"

The three filed out then leaving Lance, Kurt and Otto to it. Kurt looked to Lance and laughed incredulously.

"What did he mean by that?" the young man asked.

Pike looked on, horrified.

Hermann, Lance and Friedrich were the ones who gave water, saw that he got toilet breaks, the only reason that the others had let up on Walker was because Hermann had just walked in. Pike moved a little closer to Walker. He took Walkers bruised hand and held it in his, he shivered in the silence that followed. Finally Lance could be heard taking his place at the table. Kurt and Otto followed suit.

~o~

Mainwaring and Wilson returned from their search. They had turned up exactly nothing. Frazer was still outside working on the Lorry.

"What news Frazer?"

"Someone's done a very professional job on this Mr Mainwaring, I think it's beyond my capabilities but I'll keep at it."

"That's the spirit. Has Jones gotten anywhere with the radio?"

"He managed to speak with a boat at sea."

"Great Scot, that was a piece of luck, did he inform them of our position?"

"Er no Captain, I think they were with the other side."

"Oh dear," Mainwaring frowned.

"Godfrey has made some potted meat sandwiches and a bread and butter pudding if you're hungry."

"By jove I didn't know he was such a dab hand in the kitchen," Mainwaring tried to smile.

"Not for me thanks, I think I'll head back to the beach and search around that large rock formation we saw," Wilson muttered.

"Wilson, we will go in, have something to eat and then go back down and search together." Mainwaring told him firmly.

"Sir I really don't think I could eat just now."

"No come on. That's an order," Mainwaring stirred him in the direction of the house.

Frazer smiled to himself as he returned to his work.

~o~

Walker tried to sit up. He grimaced at the pain radiating from his ribs. It was excruciating. Walker was finding it difficult to breathe past it. Pike put the cup of water to his lips. The cup was painful against his split lip but the water was heaven as it ran down his parched throat.

"Thanks Pikey." he nodded.

Walkers sharp eyes took in the scene in one quick glance. Lance and Otto were sound asleep, Kurt was sitting up at the table but his head was nodding as he was dozing.

Walker was kicking himself. If he had only waited until the others were asleep before he made his move. As it was he could hardly sit up let alone stage any kind of attack.

"Pikey," he called out to him in the darkness.

"What is it Joe, what can I do."

Walker took a labored breath and went on.

"I want you to sneak out. Just follow the tunnel to the entrance. The tide should be out now so you can make your way around the rocks,"

"No Joe, I cant," Pike whispered, a worried frown crossing his pale features.

"Don't worry son, if they wake I'll keep them busy. You'll be alright."

"No Joe, we can't!'

"Pikey, do as I say."

"No!"

"Pike,"

"They'll kill you," Pike whispered urgently.

Walker grabbed hold of the front of Pikes jacket and hissed at him.

"Keep your voice down. You wake them up they'll kill us both."

Walker released Pike and put a hand to his ribs as he took another labored breath.

Pikey... this ain't goin to end well. You'd best get away son."

In the far corner Lance was beginning to stir, after a moment he sat up.

"Kurt," he yelled over.

Kurt jumped awake, his rifle clattering to the ground.

"Wake up you idiot. We need to move. It's time to carry out the next phase of our plan."

~o~

Frazer saw them coming from miles off, The first streaks of dawn were already in the sky as four figures walked up the winding trail towards the house. One large figure seemed to be carrying a man across his shoulders. Frazer yelled down to the others. By the time the Nazis arrived Mainwaring and Wilson were standing out in the yard with guns drawn. Jones and Frazer had taken up positions at the windows.

Wilson blanched at the site of Pikes face, Mainwaring stalled him with a hand to his wrist.

"Go slow old thing," he muttered to him.

"Let us deal with this as a unit."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N. Aww, I'm going to miss this story now, I have so enjoyed writing it.

I do realize that there are scenes of violence here. I hope that hasn't offended anyone. I can imagine some dad's army fans are as gentle as Mr Godfrey. Please feel free to ignore my content if it is not to your taste.

Huge big thank you to Vivian Minevamp, Bella Duveen and Scot for their lovely reviews. And thanks very much everyone else who read this story. That said, it's on with the final chapter.

~o~

It was obvious what they intended but even still Mainwaring's heart sank.

They stood a little off in the distance. Their leader had a gun in one hand and a firm hold of young Pike in the other.

In that moment Mainwaring considered stalling this out, perhaps help would finally arrive. But as Frazer would put it, this was a wild and lonely place.

"Captain Mainwaring, I'm sure you know that I would have no hesitation in dropping this boy right here in front of you. His death would be of little consequence to us."

Mainwaring could clearly see that Walker was hoisted on the taller man's shoulders. He could not tell if the man were alive or dead.

"You must know you won't get away with this, you're on enemy soil. Your only hope is if you were to give yourselves up."

"There isn't another house for miles." Lance grinned. "I grow impatient Captain Mainwaring, what's it to be?. We have two prisoners here when we only need one. I'll give you to the count of ten."

Lance tightened his grip on Pikes arm and clicked his gun to readiness. Pike looked down at the gun pressed to his side and swallowed hard.

With all the arrogance of a man holding all the winning cards Lance began to count.

Wilson looked to Mainwaring.

"Men, lower your weapons," Mainwaring called out even before the man had reached five.

"Thank you sir," Wilson whispered.

"I know his type, he'd kill that boy and his heart wouldn't miss a beat." Mainwaring muttered.

"He may kill us all." Wilson said.

"He may," Mainwaring agreed "but he's got one big failing Wilson, he's cocky. Look at him, he thinks he's won already."

"Throw down your arms." Lance called out.

Mainwaring looked to the rest of them and gave the order. They did so though somewhat reluctantly. Frazer especially felt like this was a wrong move but this wasn't a time for argument.

With a smug look Lance advanced on the Platoon. With his gun he gestured for them all to enter the house. Otto carried Walker in and threw him down on the living room floor.

"Stay where you are," Lance ordered as Mainwaring went to move.

Mainwaring looked him square in the eye. "That is an injured man under my command. I will go to him. If you want to stop me you will have to shoot."

Lance stood for a minute thinking. He had a more elaborate plan for them. After a moment he gave a barely discernible nod.

Mainwaring and Wilson slowly crossed the hall to the living room and crouched by Walkers prone form. They turned him on his back and Mainwaring put a hand to his throat.

He's alive." he muttered. Mainwaring's voice cracked slightly as he took in the sight of the bruises to Walkers face.

"Wilson kindly get some water from the kitchen and some towels. We'll see if we might clean up some of these injuries."

Mainwaring unbuttoned his jacket. He took it off and folding it, he placed it under Walkers head as a pillow.

Wilson got to his feet. As he stood he was immediately met by Pike.

"He was ever so brave Uncle Arthur. He tried to take them on. I tried to help, I did...but there was too many of em. I'm sorry Uncle. I tried to help Joe."

For a moment Wilson just stood looking at him.

"Are you cross with me uncle?"

Wilson pulled the boy into his arms. Pike was surprised to hear what sounded like a whimper from his uncle as the older man ran his hand through the boys hair.

"I'm alright Uncle." he mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm alright."

Pike could feel his uncle nodding at that but he wasn't letting go.

Captain Mainwaring called to him gently.

"Wilson,"

After a moment Wilson released Pike and wiped his face trying to pull himself together.

"Good lad Frank." he said patting the boys shoulder.

They both looked down at Walkers still frame. Wilson was surprised to see that Mainwaring already had the water and bandages. Jones was with him and already cleaning Walkers bruised face.

"He was complaining of a pain in his ribs Mr Mainwaring." Pike told him.

"Well done Pike," Mainwaring said as he undid the buttons on Walkers shirt. Mainwaring hissed air between his teeth as he noted the purple bruising on Walkers abdomen. As he ran hands down his rib cage Walker began to moan in protest.

"I know that hurts, I'm sorry," the Captain muttered.

"He has a couple of broken ribs here. We'll need to bind them up."

Lance came and stood among them then.

"You don't all need to be standing here, you two go sit over there." he gestured to Wilson and Pike.

Wilson eyed him with disdain but with a gun pointed directly at him, there was little he could do.

"Come Frank," he said, taking the boys arm and leading him to a seat.

"You too," he yelled down at Jones.

Mainwaring got up.

"I need Corporal Jones to assist me, have you no decency in your heart. This man is badly injured by your hand. Was that really necessary?"

In answer Lance took the butt of his rifle and rammed it hard into Mainwaring's stomach. The Captain doubled up and fell to his knees clutching his middle in pain. Corporal Jones shuffled over eying their captor warily as he bent low to help captain Mainwaring.

"I'm alright Jones," Mainwaring said though he clutched his side and struggled to breathe.

Lance was about to cross over to join Kurt and Otto when another old man blocked his way.

"Oh dear, please don't hurt anyone else, I was just about to make some tea. i could make a round of tea and fish paste sandwiches for you and your men if you wish." Godfrey told him.

Lance laughed and patted the old man on the shoulder.

"That would be most welcome," he grinned. "you go do that old man."

Mainwaring looked to Godfrey, fuming that a man in his platoon should crawl to these savages but then Lance did go and take a seat at the table with kurt and Otto which meant they had some peace to work on Walker.

"This wrist is busted Captain Mainwaring," Jones told him as he rotated Walkers hand slowly.

in that split second Walker came awake and tried to scramble upwards. it took both Mainwaring and Jones to hold him in place. Walker lashed out a fist which Mainwaring caught before it connected with his face.

"Easy Walker, easy. You'll do yourself a mischief." Mainwaring told him.

After a moment Walker eased himself back to the floor with a whine of pain. He put a hand to his ribs and grimaced as darkness threatened to overtake him once more.

Jones quickly put the cup to his lips and gave him a drink. He sputtered and coughed but managed to take some in.

"Jones, do be careful. You don't want to choke him." Mainwaring told him.

"Sorry Captain Mainwaring."

"No, it's alright." Walker spoke after a minute. "Thanks Jonesy."

"I take it we still have company," he asked, looking beyond Mainwaring and Jones.

"Ay and Godfrey is out there making food for them, the turncoat," Frazer muttered as he came to join them.

"Well yes, never mind about that now," Mainwaring told them. "Walker, we will have to strap up your ribs. we don't have anything to give you, can you manage?"

Walker brought his left leg up and reaching into the large pocket of his trousers he fished out a small metallic bottle.

"What the devil is that?" Mainwaring asked.

"It's called Ouzo. it came from a Greek Island called Lesvos. You see I have this mate who..."

"Alright, we best not hear the rest of that Walker. Jones, start cutting that thick bandage into a single long strip would you."

Walker took a good swig from his hip flask as Mainwaring began helping him off with his shirt. He tried not make a sound as Jones began to wrap a thick bandage around his middle.

"Easy Jonesy, does it have to be so tight?" he grimaced, turning pale under his bruising.

"We'll soon be finished Walker and then we can touch up your face and other injuries and make you more comfortable." Mainwaring told him.

"I don't know why you bother," kurt laughed.

They had brought some alcohol into the house and were enjoying a drink at the living room table.

"I don't know why you are bothering with him. We are going to shoot you all dead after this party. You will all assemble for a group picture and once we are happy with it you will all be shot."

"Why pick on us?" Pike suddenly asked.

All the older men of the Home Guard looked at him urging the boy to silence.

Kurt got up from his seat and went to him.

"Because puny British boy you humiliated us, you humiliated us and we will exact revenge."

"Shut up Kurt, sit down." Lance told him.

kurt turned on him.

"What...I was just telling him what will happen. Don't you start in on telling me what to do."

As Kurt approached, Lance stood up to face him.

"Sit down," Otto told them both, "drink your drink."

Just then Godfrey arrived into the room with a tray of sandwiches. He put the tray down and taking a large steaming cup from the tray he began to head over to the rest of the troops.

"Wait," Lance barked at him. "What's that?"

Godfrey stopped in his tracks and turned around. "it's just a drink for Mr Walker, a little something to help with the pain."

"What's in it?" Kurt asked.

"Oh just some lemon and honey in boiling water with a drop of Irish whiskey."

"Irish whiskey?" Kurt grinned to the others.

"I'm afraid there is none left. I was a little generous with my pouring I'm afraid. It's all in here."

He turned then and began heading over to Walker.

Kurt physically got up from the table and went over to Godfrey startling him. The others laughed as he took the large cup from the old man and headed back to his seat taking a good drink of it as he went.

"Oh dear, I am sorry Mr Walker." he muttered as he went to sit on a chair beside them all.

"Don't worry about it Charlie." Walker told him. "They might choke on it with any luck."

Walker took another good swig from his flask as Jones worked.

"Don't take so much of that," Mainwaring said as he gently took the flask from his hand.

Walker nodded and tried to lie back. He cursed under his breath, as beads of perspiration began to glisten on his forehead.

"Are you nearly finished there Jones?" Mainwaring asked the older man.

"There's more bandage here but I can cut that bit off. I think that is wound tight enough, offer support to poor Joe's bruised tummy..."

Jones cut his commentary short and stared hard into Walkers face.

"Captain Mainwaring," he cried.

Mainwaring snatched up Walkers uninjured wrist and held a finger to it looking for a pulse.

"It's alright, he's just passed out Jones. Just as well, we have to splint that wrist next."

They put a makeshift splint to Walkers wrist and put him lying on his side. Pike found a rug in the corner by the window and they covered him up.

~o~

As Pike was bringing the rug over Kurt stuck out a foot to trip him up. Pike stepped over it and continued on. Kurt took another drink and eyed Pike with disdain.

"Give me that, you're drinking it all." Lance barked at him.

"No push off." Kurt snapped.

He knocked it back and downed the whiskey and honey with a satisfied grin. Lance chuckled and took a large swig of his own drink. Neither of them noticed that Otto had fallen asleep beside them.

Kurt got up. He went to a duffle bag and pulled out a small camera.

"We should take the picture now, we'll line up some chairs and get a group picture."

In his excitement the camera slipped from his fingers and went to the floor with a loud crash. Something came flying off it.

Pike gave a loud smirk, he couldn't help himself. Wilson nudged him to stop.

Kurt looked over at him. He picked up his hand gun and crossed the floor. Before he could get to him, Mainwaring stood in the way.

"If you want issue, you take it with me. The boy is just a private, I am head of this platoon." Mainwaring told him firmly.

Kurt stuck his gun in Mainwaring's face forcing him to back off. Wilson slowly stood up and stood a little in front of Pike. Kurt turned the gun on him and clicked it to readiness. Kurt was grinning as he held the weapon to Wilson's head. The gun swayed in his hand.

"No please," Pike got to his feet.

Kurt grinned as Pike met him across the floor. Kurt went to the table and put his gun down near Lance. He then took his jacket off.

"You watch this," he grinned as he rolled up his sleeves and returned to face Pike.

"Come on English boy, fight me." he grinned, putting up his fists.

He hit Pike in the mouth even before he raised his hands.

Wilson went to intervene but was stopped by the gun trained on him by Lance.

"Come on," Kurt grinned dancing around the other boy. He landed another punch to Pikes eye.

"It's all in the feet, you need to be light on your feet." he demonstrated to Lance.

Pike reached out suddenly and punched kurt in the gut when he wasn't ready. Surprisingly he staggered back and fell over the coal shuttle. Pike looked at him in confusion. Kurt tried to get to his feet but his head swam.

"What's wrong, get up." Lance called over.

Kurt tried but the dizziness was overwhelming.

Lance looked to the cup he had been drinking from and then his eyes went to Godfrey. The old man looked back at him with a self satisfied look on his face.

Lance looked back at Otto.

"Kurt has Otto been drinking the honey and lemon drink too?" he asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Was it poisoned?" Kurt asked, his lower chin trembled slightly.

Lance took up his gun and got slowly to his feet.

"Of course it was, you fool. You should know never to drink from a cup given by the enemy."

The Home Guard men looked with surprise at Godfrey.

Lance went on. "Luckily I knew not to drink from it. Luckily there is one man here who..."

Without warning he was knocked sideways with a severe punch to his face. The gun was knocked from his hand and skidded across the floor. Wilson followed up with a punch to his stomach that had him doubled up.

With a look of extreme fear kurt tried to get back up but the severe dose Godfrey had administered was sending stars to his eyes.

Lance didn't know which end was up as Wilson literally smacked him around the room. He ended crouched in a corner trying to cover his face.

"Wilson, Wilson," Mainwaring intervened holding him back.

Finally the Sergeant stopped and looked at Mainwaring.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me. Such a show, I do apologize."

"It's alright. Wilson go and see to Pike." Mainwaring told him.

Wilson went to the boy and putting an arm about his shoulder he put a handkerchief to his bloodied nose.

Frazer took kurt up by the ear and brought him over and threw him down beside Lance.

"It's all in the feet is it lad." the Scot grinned down at him as Kurt looked back at him miserably.

Before long they had all three men tied up in a corner and guns trained on them.

"Godfrey, what the devil did you put in that drink?" Mainwaring asked.

"I...I put some honey in and some lemon and some whiskey and a couple of spoonfuls of cough medicine I found in the kitchen and my next two doses of sleep medication. I'm sorry sir, I just couldn't watch them hurting Private Pike. I knew that lad would take it into his head to pick a fight. I just thought maybe if they went to sleep for a while, we could all creep away. Did I do wrong sir."

"On the contrary Godfrey, you may have saved us all."

Mainwaring went to Wilson then. He put a hand to Pikes shoulder and had a good look at his face. The boy had a black eye and a cut to his top lip that was beginning to swell.

"Are you alright pike?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I thought I would try and fix the Lorry. We did a mechanics course with the scouts. I may be able to get it working enough to get us to a hospital so we can help Joe."

"Very good Pike," Mainwaring smiled, he was quite taken aback by Pikes attitude.

The boy nodded and headed to the door.

"Pike," Mainwaring called after him.

Pike turned expectantly, wondering what it is he had done wrong now.

Everyone watched as Mainwaring stood to attention and brought his right hand up in a salute.

With a small smile of relief and gratitude Pike returned the salute and went on with his task.

"Captain Mainwaring," Jones called to him.

Mainwaring crossed the room and went to Jones as he crouched beside Walker.

"He's not doing very well sir. We will have to get him to a hospital."

Mainwaring listened with a frown to Walkers labored breathing. He got up and turned to their three captives.

"You know the game is up," he told them, "If you have any decency in your heart you will tell us what transport you have and where it is. You obviously didn't get here on foot."

Lance smiled up at him. "Why don't you go and search for it. We will tell you nothing."

Mainwaring looked around at the expectant faces of his men.

"Well men we can't stay here and despite the best efforts of Private Pike I doubt very much that, that Lorry will ever work again. I think our best bet is to journey on foot and hope that we meet with some vehicle on the road."

The others didn't relish such a prospect but reluctantly they got to their feet and prepared for the journey ahead.

"Mr Mainwaring'' Pike called out as he burst into the room.

"What is it boy?"

Mainwaring's eyes widened as suddenly the room was filled with ARP wardens.

Hodges was in the centre of the party yelling out orders to the others.

"Look sharp men, round up those fugitives. Hay look out, there's an injured man over there. Get a stretcher from the van. Look lively."

Mainwaring let out a breath of relief as Wardens swarmed around Walker's unconscious frame looking to help him.

Hodges went to stand with him.

"Don't worry Napoleon. We'll soon have you home." He nodded.

"Hodges, how the devil did you know we were here?"

"When you didn't take possession of the church hall for Monday night parade I knew something was wrong. I've never known you to miss parade for any reason. So as nobody knew where you were I went and asked Mavis Pike and she told me."

Mainwaring's face colored red from the neck up. He called Wilson to him.

"How dare you tell another civilian our plans Sergeant Wilson. This was supposed to be a covert operation."

"Well yes I'm sorry sir," Sergeant Wilson answered."You did mention that we were not to tell anyone but sir you must admit, it was rather a good job that I did."

Captain Mainwaring tried to fume away about it but he couldn't help but notice that the three villains were dispatched quickly under heavy guard into a waiting van and the ARPs soon had Walker ready for transport to a nearby medical facility.

"Yes, it is a good idea to tell just one trusted person of your location in these events, I was wondering when you were going to spot that Wilson."

The End


End file.
